Replay
by Scalandre
Summary: Arrêt sur image. Retour en arrière, avance de quelques minutes, et on ré-appuie sur play. - Avec des si, on pourrait mettre Paris en bouteille. Alors tu vas faire quoi, t'amuser à me faire revivre encore et encore la même scène en paraphrasant chaque putain d'événement qui aurait pu se produire de telle ou telle manière ? - C'est exactement ça, Black. Bienvenue derrière le Voile.
1. Prologue: Se paumer dans l'abstrait

_Bonjour/Bonsoir! o/_

_Donc, donc. Tout appartient à J.K Rowling; etc etc._

_Et là, j'ai pas vraiment de trucs à dire... Parce que ce prologue se suffit à lui-même, tout simplement. Bonne lecture. ~_

* * *

__**R.E.P.L.A.Y**

_Prologue: Se paumer dans l'abstrait._**  
**

###R###

Arrêt sur image.

Ce voile, c'est un putain d'Enfer. On y erre des années durant, sans jamais trouver la sortie. Certains nourrissent l'espoir de trouver un jour une porte de sortie à ce purgatoire de quelques malchanceux hasardeux. On entretient la flamme en se disant que dans tout ce foutoir, il existe une porte, La Porte. Parce qu'il en faut bien une, parce que dans la logique, il existe une porte d'entrée, et une porte de sortie, quelle qu'elle soit. Parce qu'il ne peut en être autrement. Alors tous s'agitaient, dans la douce optique d'un jour pouvoir s'en sortir.

Mais cet endroit est tout sauf rationnel. Ici, on navigue de paradoxes en paradoxe on vit dans la notion même d'incohérence on se nourrit d'absurde. Cet endroit, il est plus malsain qu'une armada de détraqueurs. Plus vicieux que le plus fourbe des hommes politiques. Plus mortel que le pire des impardonnables.

C'est peut-être ça, le pire : on ne peut pas mourir. Parce qu'il n'y a rien. Plus rien de tangible. On ne sait pas si on marche, si on court : ils se sont tous brisés les cordes vocales à hurler des appels à l'aide. C'est un véritable gouffre, c'est un voyage dans les abysses les plus sombres, celles de la folie. Et pourtant... Il y a ces flashs de lumière. On les appelle les _portes_. Sombres et attirantes à la fois. On s'y plongerait la tête la première, rien que pour le plaisir d'avoir enfin un but, en endroit où aller. Un mythe, également. On aimerait, trouver un échappatoire. Alors on garde les yeux grands ouverts, en espérant apercevoir une petite lumière blanche.

###R###

_Play._

Lui, il était déjà mort avant d'atterrir ici. Il le savait à l'instant même où sa salope de cousine avait ouvert la bouche pour prononcer le sort mortel. Et avant de mourir, sa dernière pensée cohérente avait été : _Désolé, Cornedrue, Moony. J'ai vraiment foiré sur toute la ligne. _

Pourtant... Il s'était réveillé. Il avait ouvert les yeux, jurant comme un charretier avant de se rappeler des derniers événements. Il avait ouvert les yeux... Sur le néant. Il ne voyait rien. Rien ! Etait-il mort, ou bien vivant et aveugle – en admettant que Bellatrix ai raté son sort ? Non, décidément pas il avait bien vu le sort foncer sur lui. _Alors, c'est ça la mort ? _

Bon, pour l'instant, rien de vraiment folichon. Ce n'était pas comme si il s'attendait à atterrir dans un nuage et à se retrouver entouré de mignons petit anges chantant et festoyant. Non, vraiment. La réalité était bien plus morbide et effrayante. D'ailleurs, il commençait sérieusement à paniquer, soit-dit en passant. Il ne sentait plus ses membres. Vraiment plus. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ou alors avait-il véritablement atterri dans le néant, et alors le problème ne venait plus de lui, mais de ce qui l'entourait... Ou plutôt _l'absence _de choses l'entourant.

Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

Il essayait de crier, de bouger – il se débattait comme un beau diable, dans son linceul de néant. Mais rien n'y faisait. Combien de cris qui ne trouvaient pas d'écho ? Combien de coups donnés dans le vide ? Il perd la notion du temps, et se perd du même coup. Et voilà, il perd l'espoir, baisse les bras, et se laisse ballotter par la non-brise perfide qui semble lui murmurer : _Tu es condamné, Black._

Il a même dû laisser échapper quelques larmes encore fallait-il qu'il soit conscient de ses pleurs. De ses sanglots qui ne perceront jamais le silence.

Combien de temps a passé ? Si peu, et tellement à la fois.

Et puis là, c'est comme un miracle qui s'opère : un flash. Une lumière. _Quelque chose. _Alors il n'hésite pas, il se précipite vers son salut, sans savoir qu'il plonge la tête la première dans ce qui deviendra bientôt son enfer personnel.

###R###

_Replay._

Il ouvre les yeux. Jure comme un charretier lorsque que sa pupille trop sensible se fait agresser par la lumière. Les referme. Se souvient. Se rend compte que c'est bien _le sol _qu'il sent sous lui. Qu'il existe une lumière, qu'il a à nouveau conscience de son corps, et qui celui-ci est tout endoloris.

Finalement, tout cela n'aura été qu'un vilain cauchemar.

« - Et dire qu'il s'était battu comme un chiffonnier avec l'autre... Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ah oui, Weasley. Je me demande encore ce qu'il fout chez nous...

- Je te le fais pas dire. Vraiment, un Black à Serpentard ? Quelle blague !

- Moi, je suis sûre que le Choipeaux à fait une erreur ! Après tout, ce vieil objet rapiécé se fait sénile. Il a du avoir un moment d'égarement et prendre l'incroyable stupidité de Black pour une façade savamment construite. Mais vraiment, qui peut le blâmer ? Même moi, je me demande parfois si un sorcier peut faire montre d'une telle idiotie... Un sang-pur, en plus ! Où va le monde ? »

_Mais de quoi ils parlent, bordel ?_

_« Mais de toi, voyons. »_

_Génial. Et dire que je m'étais toujours foutu la gueule de ces héros de romans et de leur prétendue conscience... _

_« Moi, ta conscience ? Laisse-moi rire. Nous ne sommes pas dans ton imagination scabreuse, Black. Je me qualifierai plus de nuisible... »_

… _Bordel. C'est officiel, j'ai du péter un fusible en passant le V..._

Le Voile. _Le Voile. _LE VOILE ! Ce n'était pas un rêve, tout compte fait. Ce qui voudrait dire que cet endroit était... Quoi au juste ? Une sorte de monde parallèle.

_« Brillante déduction Black. »_

Il ouvre prudemment un œil. Tombe sur une tapisserie verte. Regarde son lit, et son drap de soie _verte_. Jette un œil sur son pyjama _vert. _Passe une main dans tes cheveux, pour te rendre compte qu'ils sont plus courts qu'à l'accoutumée. Largement plus courts... La coupe de tes quinze ans. Se redresse dans son lit en un sursaut, poussant un petit cri paniqué – et tout sauf viril.

Son regard tombe sur un groupe de trois... Serpentards. Oui, l'horrible conclusion lui saute aux yeux. Il est chez les serpentards. Pire ! Il est l'un d'eux. _C'est un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller... Je vais me réveiller. Et si je me pince très fort le bras, ça marche ce truc moldu ?_

Une marque rouge sur le bras et un nouveau cri plus tard, il lui faut bien admettre que tout ceci est bien réel.

_TOI ! J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATIONS !_

_« Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre... »_

…

_« Bien, bien. »_

Les serpents le regardent étrangement. Peut-être est-ce à cause de ses cris répétés ? Ou de son expression paniquée ? La fille du groupe, une petite blonde, le toise d'un air dédaigneux avant de lâcher moqueusement :

« - Vraiment sérieusement atteint, ce cher Black... Eh bien ? Pourquoi nous regardes-tu comme ça ? Aurais-tu peur ? »

Ni une ni deux, et il se lève d'un bond pour partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. _Enfin un endroit neutre. Du blanc... Rien que du blanc._

Derrière la porte, il entend encore les murmures étouffés des vert et argent :

« - J'tavais dit, ce mec a vraiment un grain...

- Chuuut ! Il nous entend...

- … taré... gueule comme une pucelle... »

Le concerné hausse un sourcil, touché dans son amour propre. Comment ça, il criait comme une pucelle ? Ca se voit qu'il ne s'était pas vu l'autre, avec ses manières de tafiotte et son balais dans le cul...

_« Regardes-toi dans un miroir. »_

Et voilà que Monsieur X s'y mettait aussi -parce qu'il fallait bien donner un nom à cette foutue voix, vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se barrer pour le moment...- . Un reflet trafiqué... Vraiment, il aura tout vu. Il était bien plus viril que ça. _Largement plus viril que ça, même._

Le reflet renvoyait l'image d'un grand brun plutôt mince. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plutôt courts, lui arrivant à peu près jusqu'aux épaules, en un amas désordonné. Ses yeux gris métallique luisaient malicieusement, donnant à son visage pointu un aspect plus chaleureux, plus ouvert. Vraiment... Il n'avait rien avoir avec son reflet. Lui, il était grand, il avait de sublimes cheveux longs, une barbe de trois jours – qui, en passant, lui donnait un air sexy et sauvage... A tomber-, les traits plus marqués... Et surtout, pleins de poils. Et de muscles.

_« Vraiment, Sirius ? Rappelles-toi, ta jeunesse... »_

Ah, sa jeunesse... Ils se foutaient tous de sa gueule, avec son petit air androgyne et sa voix de crécelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait rigolé, James, en l'entendant parler pour la première fois... Heureusement, sa voix avait muée, lui donnant un timbre plus rauque, et sa pilosité avait enfin commencé à se développer... Plutôt tardivement, d'ailleurs. Vers la fin de sa cinquième année, si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

_Mais ça, c'était avant..._

…

Nouveau cri. X ricane.

_« Mais avant, tu y es à nouveau, mon chou. »_

_Mais. C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

_« Tu n'as toujours pas saisi où tu te trouvais ? Ta lenteur commence à m'exaspérer... Tu as passé le Voile, Sirius Black. Un monde où la notion de vie ou de mort n'a plus aucune importance un monde totalement illogique, abstrait. Je t'expliquerais plus tard tout cela en détails... Mais bref. Ici, nous sommes dans un des nombreux mondes parallèles qui peuplent le Voile. Qui sait ? Peut-être trouveras-tu un autre Égaré ici... »_

_Abrège bordel !_

_« J'y viens, j'y viens. Pour faire simple, imagine une succession de figures toutes tracées les unes à côtés les autres – sauf qu'elles ne se touchent jamais. Des ronds, des lignes... Parfois, une ligne se trouve si prêt d'un rond qu'ils en viennent à se frôler. »_

_Prend moi pour un débile aussi._

_« Je n'oserais pas. Cette situation crée une minuscule brèche dans l'espace temps. Tu as donc un Voile, un portail vers les autres figures. Au Moyen-Age, les sorciers s'intéressaient de très près à cette théorie des mondes parallèles. Ils parvinrent même à mettre au point quelques Voiles. Oh, pas plus de deux ou trois ! Mais je m'égare. Entre tout ces mondes, il existe une sorte de passerelle immatérielle : prenons un exemple. Machin va au café et rencontre Truc dans le monde A. Eh bien dans le monde B, Machin aura préféré aller faire les courses – par exemple. Nous obtenons donc un nouveau monde, dans lequel une minuscule action de rien du tout aura modifié de façon irréversible les événements futurs. C'est ça qui relie les figures – pour reprendre ma métaphore. Elles ont toute un point commun, ainsi qu'un élément divergeant de la figure voisine. »_

_Donc en gros, si je suis à Serpentard, que je suis apparemment l'idiot de la maison, que tout le reste de ma famille a atterri à Gryffondor... C'est parce que Machin aura préféré faire les courses plutôt que de rencontrer Truc ?!_

_« … Hmmm... Ouais bon, on va dire que tu as compris le principe. »_

L'information a du mal à monter jusqu'au cerveau. Mais une fois chose faite, c'est le déclic. Pourquoi lui, merde ?

_Donc... Donc... Si je suis présentement dans cette situation, c'est juste parce que le Sirius Originel -c'est à dire moi- a trébuché comme un con en se prenant un sort de mort dans la gueule, et qu'une situation qui aurait du être dramatique est devenue totalement surréaliste et risible. MAIS MERDE ! Avec des si, on pourrait mettre Paris en bouteille. Alors, tu va faire quoi, t'amuser à me faire revivre encore et encore la même scène en paraphrasant chaque putain d'événement qui aurait pu se produire de telle ou telle manière ?_

_« C'est exactement ça, Black. Bienvenue derrière le voile. »_

* * *

_Alors, verdict? Vous aimez, vous détestez, vous voulez que je continue, ou que je supprime ce massacre? Pour tout cela, REVIEW. _

_A la prochaine, donc... _

_Scalandre. ~_


	2. Chapitre 1: Et se retrouver

_Bonjour/Bonsoir! :D_

_Avant tout..._

_**&&** R.A.R: **&&**_

_Mad J-J: Merci pour ta review! Hm, pour ce qui est des temps, j'essaye en général de me relire pour éviter le maximum de fautes et d'incohérences (et pour replacer les points virgule, qui ont du mal à passer), même si j'imagine qu'il doit toujours rester une ou deux erreurs... Je ferais plus attention. êe Après, pour ce qui est des interactions entre Sirius et La Voix, j'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai essayé de rendre ça plus lisible. _

_Le futur? Oui! J'avais dans l'idée de l'envoyer dans le futur - mais certainement pas tout de suite. Et non, j'essayerai de varier les univers. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai écrit cette fic: les possibilités infinies des univers alternatifs. ô/ _

_Tonkisinette: De bien joli mots; ta review m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère donc que cette histoire te plaira, et te retrouver pour la suite. x3_

_Zod'a Tor' Weran: Eheh, ça fait plaisir de te retrouver aussi pour Replay. x3 Pour les réalités parallèles: oui oui, on va en visiter d'autres, pour varier les univers. Après, il est possible que je m'attarde sur un ou deux univers en particulier - car il ne faut pas oublier que tout cela a un BUT. Même si pour l'instant c'est assez flou. Vous aurez les réponses en même temps que Sirius. :D_

_Polyne: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu continueras à me suivre!_

_Ensuite..._

_**&& **Note de l'auteur: J'avoue avoir été assez surprise de voir tant d'engouement pour Replay - la question posée en fin de chapitre était rhétorique, bien évidemment. Bien sûr que je continue! Mais c'est vrai que recevoir ces review a énormément joué dans ma motivation pour vous fournir ce chapitre. Après, si vous vous posez des questions quant à mon rythme de publication, j'essayerai de publier environ un chapitre par semaine environ - pas plus. J'ai la fâcheuse habitude d'écrire au jour le jour- et je publierai en week-end, ou début de semaine. _

_Voilà le chapitre 1 donc: Siri' découvre son nouveau monde... Et je sens que quelques personnes vont vouloir me taper. Eh eh eh. Réclamations en fin de chapitre. :D_

* * *

__**R.E.P.L.A.Y**

****_Chapitre 1: ... Et se retrouver dans l'inconnu._

###R###

_Avance rapide._

Etrange, de se retrouver avec tout un tas de personnes que vous pensiez connaître – si proches et si différentes à la fois. Sirius ne l'aurait jamais, avoué, même sous torture, mais l'omniprésence de Monsieur X dans son esprit l'aidait à se sentir moins seul.

Le pire avait sans doute été de découvrir l'identité de sa Némésis de ce monde. _James Potter. _Accompagné de Remus Lupin et de Severus Snape, ce trio d'inséparables faisait de gorges chaudes dans Poudlard; et leur acharnement sur Sirius Black avait contribué à construire une partie de leur réputation. On murmurait qu'ils étaient à l'origine du mystérieux groupe des Maraudeurs. Leurs blagues faisait sourire; quant aux professeurs, ils gardaient un oeil sévère sur le petit groupe. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à les calmer, loin de là.

La première fois qu'il avait croisé James, quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de voir Snivellus à ses côtés, et vêtu d'un uniforme de gryffondor, qui plus est ! Sirius avait été tellement surpris par cette vue que le regard méprisant que lui avait lancé le duo lui était passé au-dessus de la tête. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, il avait sauté sur son ennemi de toujours, affichant un sourire moqueur, et ignorant au passage la voix de Mr. X qui tentait de le prévenir :

_« Tu vas le regretter... »_

Alors quand James était intervenu pour défendre Snivellus, il n'y avait pas comprit grand-chose.

« - Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton, sale serpent ! »

_- … M-mais..._

_« Je te l'avait dit. »_

A court de mots, Sirius avait regardé, impuissant, Snape sourire cruellement en ponctuant le chapelet d'insultes de son _supposé _meilleur ami d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.

« - Laisse James. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, ne t'épuise pas à parler à ce sale clébard... Ce n'est pas comme si il avait comprit un traître mot de tes paroles. Peut-être que si tu lui lance un os, il sera plus réceptif...

- James, Severus, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? … Encore avec Black ? Vous perdez votre temps. Allez venez, le cours de potions va commencer ! »

James poussa un soupir défaitiste, et immédiatement, comme si cette scène leur était coutumière, Snape vint tapoter l'épaule de _SON _meilleur ami en murmurant doucement : « C'est bon, je t'aiderai. Allez on y va, sinon Bella et Rodolphus vont encore prendre les meilleures places ! »

De quel droit osait-il ? C'était LUI qui consolait James avant les cours de potions ! Et Remus... Il lui avait accordé à peine plus d'attention qu'à un elfe de maison... Voir ses meilleurs amis le traiter comme de la merde lui avait vraiment foutu un coup au moral. _Et avec Snivellus, en plus... Leur bête noire, maintenant, c'est moi. _

Il s'était laissé glisser contre un mur, anéanti. Ce mépris avec lequel on l'avait regardé avant de se détourner de lui... Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue. Lui qui était si euphorique à l'idée de revoir James bien vivant ! Voilà qu'il découvrait que, dans ce monde, il était de notoriété publique que Sirius Black et James Potter ne pouvaient se supporter, et que ce dernier menait une véritable campagne contre sa Némésis ! A bien y réfléchir, il préférait largement aller à Godric's Hollow pour se recueillir sur la tombe des feu Potter plutôt que de laisser ce putain de monde parallèle entacher ses plus beaux souvenirs.

Puis il avait relevé la tête en voyant une tornade rousse rentrer dans son champ de vision. _Lily. Et ses yeux, les mêmes que ceux de son fils... Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est le contraire ! _

Au moins, elle n'avait à première vue pas l'air de le mépriser, resplendissante dans son uniforme rouge et or - au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changé. Une expression profondément désolée était peinte sur son visage. Sirius réalisa avec stupeur qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« - Oh Merlin, je suis tellement désolée... ! J'ai essayé de leur dire d'arrêter de s'acharner sur toi, mais ils ne veulent rien écouter... Même Remus préfère détourner les yeux ! Sirius... Tu pleures ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Une poussière dans l'œil, rien de plus, se défendit Sirius. Il n'avait pas envie d'inquiéter en plus Lily.

- Tu pleures! Et c'est de ma faute ! s'énerva Lily. Contre le serpentard ou elle-même ?

- Mais non, c'est rien... »

Cette situation mettait le vert et argent -parce qu'il fallait bien finir par s'y faire- extrêmement mal à l'aise. Son ami, c'était avant tout James, et non pas Lily – bien que dans ce monde, elle semblait être une des seules à le soutenir. Il se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs...

« - Je ne te crée vraiment que des problèmes...Ne t'inquiète pas pour James, ça lui passera. Ca ne fait que deux mois après tout... Laisse-lui le temps ! »

_Mais de quoi elle parle ?_

« - Si tu le dis... Mais James est borné.

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles James, toi ?, lui demanda Lily, surprise et curieuse. Depuis le premier jour ça a toujours été «Potter par-ci, Potter par-là »... « Ce bâtard de Potter », j'en passe et des meilleures... Mais bref. Ce n'est pas comme si il était dans notre couple, hein ? elle lui offre un joli sourire, et se penche soudainement vers Sirius pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Allez, j'y vais! Et, souris, d'accord ? Ça me rend triste de te voir comme ça, Siri. »

_« … Sirius ? SIRIUS ? »_

_- … _

Abasourdi, il regarde la longue chevelure rousse de Lily disparaître au détour d'un couloir comme déconnecté de la réalité.

_« Je t'avais prévenu que tu risquais de te retrouver face à ce genre de situations, Black. »_

_- M-mais... Lily... James... P-pas … Harry Black ?_

L'information avait fait son petit cheminement, et alors que Sirius se rendait mécaniquement en cours -histoire de faire acte de présence-, il réfléchissait plus ou moins calmement à tout ce que sa mise en couple avec Lily pouvait entraîner comme bouleversements. Y'aurait-il un Harry dans ce monde ? Si oui, s'appellerait-il Black ? Serait-il lui aussi victime de la folie de Vous-savez-qui.. Mais existait-il seulement ici ?

_« La réponse est non, du moins pas pour l'instant. Apparemment, Tom Jédusor est particulièrement timide et maladroit dans ce monde... Cela ne change absolument rien à son potentiel magique; il n'aura simplement probablement pas l'occasion de le développer. »_

_- Tom Jédusor ? C'est son vrai nom ? Et comment tu sais ça d'abord ?_

_« Affirmatif. Eh bien... Je suis le maître du jeu. Ne te souviens-tu pas ? C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé ici. En théorie, j'ai donc tous les pouvoirs. Si tu te poses la question, et je sais que tu te la pose, je peux effectivement te faire sortir dans un monde ou encore voyager dans un autre. Ou encore, te faire retourner dans le néant... »_

_- Donc... Tu m'as délibérément envoyé dans ce merdier. Eh bien, merci._

_« Pas exactement ! Je peux choisir de t'envoyer ailleurs, mais je n'ai aucun contrôle sur le choix du monde de destination. En bref, c'est un peu comme une roulette russe. Bien souvent, il arrive que l'Égaré se prenne au jeu et oublie que tout ceci existe réellement... Il fini invariablement par se faire tuer, à trop vouloir jouer avec les limites. Ne t'y trompe pas, Sirius Black : si tu te fais fusiller dans ce monde ou dans un autre, tu mourras définitivement. » _

Quelque chose lui échappait... Dans le concept même de cet objet morbide qu'était le Voile. _Pourquoi ? _Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. A quoi ça rimait, de naviguer éternellement entre les différents mondes parallèles ? Y avait-il un retour en arrière possible ? Si Mr. X s'amusait à le faire voyager dans un autre monde tous les deux jours, son équilibre mental n'y survivrait pas. Sirius avait l'impression qu'X prenait cela comme une sorte de jeu... Un jeu malsain. Rien que son ton, narquois la plupart du temps, annonçait la couleur.

_« Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour l'instant... Et oui, c'est un jeu pour moi. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu, Sirius Black ? Je pourrais t'emmener dans un monde où tu régnerais en maître, te faire vivre mille vies. Tu pourras acquérir un savoir ultime, une puissance sans limi- »_

_- Hey, je t'arrête tout de suite ! On dirait un marchand de balais tentant de faire passer un comète pour un nimbus ! Tes grands discours ne serviront à rien avec moi, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer._

_« Dommage. »_

Et avec tout ça, il l'avait embrouillé, le Mr. X. Déjà qu'en temps normal ses capacités de concentration étaient limitées, là il atteignait le summum. Donc, il était avec Lily, Snape était un 'gentil' et lui 'le méchant'...

Enfin bref. Essayer de comprendre la situation reviendrait à se compliquer encore plus la vie. De plus, il lui manquait quelques clés essentielles, et comme son geôlier se refusait à les lui donner... Tant pis, dans ce cas. Il attendrait. Mais, foi de Black, il s'en sortirait !

###R###

_Pause._

Selon le calendrier, il avait débarqué en plein mois de novembre... Pas étonnant que James le haïsse si il s'était mit en couple avec la femme de sa vie -mais l'était-elle encore ici?- dès la rentrée. Ce qu'il ne parvenait en revanche pas à comprendre, c'était que, d'après les dires de... Sa copine – enfin, Lily. C'était tellement plus simple de continuer à l'appeler comme ça- leur inimité datait du tout début de la scolarité. Qu'avait fait son autre soi pour mériter toute cette haine ? Où était-il simplement détesté pour sa maison ? Ça le tuait de penser ça, mais depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, il commençait à ressentir un semblant de compassion pour Snivellus. Après tout, il avait vécu la même chose que lui en ce moment même.. Monsieur X lui avait assuré que l'autre Sirius n'avait rien fait de spécial – en vérité, on l'oubliait presque. Il grandissait dans l'ombre de ses exubérantes cousines, Bellatrix et Narcissa, toutes deux d'authentiques gryffondor. L'idée était risible... Voir ses cousines si ouvertes et bruyantes lui avait fait un petit choc mais ici, il devait s'attendre à tout. Étrangement, cette situation lui rappelait un dessin animé moldu que lui avait un jour montré Remus, Oua-Oua, ou un truc du genre... Dans l'épisode, Oua-Oua traversait un miroir magique qui l'emmenait dans un monde inversé. Il se sentait aussi perdu que Oua-Oua lorsqu'il découvrait que le gentil lutin le jetait de sa maison en champignon...

« - Mais Siri, c'est pour les enfants moldus !

- N'importe quoi, je suis sûr que c'est basé sur des faits réels !

- ... »

Une dispute mémorable avait suivit le visionnage. Aujourd'hui encore, Sirius était persuadé qu'il existait bien un miroir magique inverseur de dimension, et évitait de toucher trop longtemps un miroir...

_« Question imbéciles, j'ai toujours pensé avoir été largement servi... Mais là, je crois que j'ai touché le gros lot. »_

_- J'tai pas demandé ton avis, à toi._

Si on suivait la logique de Oua-Oua, le méchant, c'était donc lui...

_« Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc. »_

_- Et je vais y rester combien de temps, ici ?_

_« Autant de temps que je le voudrais, malheureusement pour toi Black... Apparemment, tu as un peu de mal à saisir les choses. »_

_- … C'est-à-dire ?_

_« Tu vois ? »_

Et, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, Sirius sentit Monsieur X se retirer – c'était plutôt troublant que de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec ses tourments.

Un pressentiment comme un autre, mais il lui semblerait qu'il était quitte pour passer encore un bout de temps ici.

###R###

Sirius avait vite comprit que chez les serpentard, on était aussi fourbe chez ses semblables que chez les autres – on apprenait vite à distinguer les groupes dits « dominants » l'objectif étant, la plupart du temps, d'intégrer ces fameux groupes pour s'assurer une place de choix dans la hiérarchie de sa maison. Nonobstant, cela n'empêchait pas les serpentard de se montrer soudés face aux autres maisons, même si les tensions étaient toujours présentes. Et quant au jeune Black... Il était tout bonnement exclut du système. Pour tout le monde, la famille Black était rattachée à celle des Potter, de par leurs affiliations – il se souvenait d'avoir vu un certain Charlus Potter dans l'arbre de sa famille- et leurs convictions politiques. _Amoureux des moldus. _Quelle ironie ! Samedi dernier, la Gazette du Sorcier avait publié un article dans lequel Walburga Black criait à la discrimination de la part de la plupart des sorciers envers les né-moldus. Traumatisant.

Les serpentards se méfiaient de Sirius; la plupart des verts et argents venaient de familles noires, plutôt extrémistes par ailleurs. Dans le secret des cachots, les serpents parlaient de bien des choses, qui n'avaient pas vraiment intérêt à venir aux oreilles d'un sorcier à la solde du ministère... Et c'était ce que l'héritier Black était, pour eux. Ils le mettaient donc de côté, le jugeant trop difficile à gérer – devoir surveiller constamment ses paroles n'était pas très confortable.

Quant à Monsieur X... Depuis la dernière fois, il n'était pas réapparu , au grand dam de Sirius. Il voulait des réponses ! Quelques fois , un petit ricanement faisait écho à une de ses pensées – preuve que Mr. X était encore présent; mais le jeune Black ne pouvait le forcer à communiquer avec lui.

Ce monde le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas à sa place, ici : tout le lui criait, de ses camarades qui lui lançaient parfois des regards suspicieux à sa baguette même, qui avait bien sentie le changement de maître. Ayant perdu son ancienne baguette derrière le Voile, il ne pouvait donc pas faire autrement que de s'accoutumer aux sautes d'humeur de la baguette. Il n'avait rien du Sirius de ce monde, sauf peut-être l'apparence : et encore !

Un soir où il se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard sous sa forme animagus, Sirius avait surprit un petit groupe de gryffondor entrain de murmurer à voix basse. Et pas n'importe lequel ! L'arrogant James Potter et toute sa clique; plus les jours passaient, plus sa haine vis à vis de cette copie conforme de ton meilleur ami s'attisait. Curieux, il s'était approché d'eux le plus discrètement possible, se fondant parmi les ombres.

« - ...sûr ?

- Ouais ! Il est... Bella en a entendu parler... Puissant aussi ! Imagine...objet ?

- ...dangereux...

- _Chut ! _On nous observe. »

Ah, Remus et son infaillible odorat... Il avait beau maudire sa condition de loup-garou, il lui fallait bien admettre que ses sens sur-développés avaient sortis la petite bande de ses problèmes plus d'une fois. Mais ce soir, il était contre lui.

Tandis que Sirius filait ventre à terre pour retrouver la sécurité -relative- de son dortoir, Bellatrix Black regardait la silhouette animale de son cousin s'éloigner, rasant les murs. Elle le reconnaîtrait sous n'importe laquelle de ses formes... James s'énervait contre les autres « Non mais vraiment, vous voulez avertir tout le château de notre présence ici ou quoi ? Putain d'incapables, même pas foutus de se faire discrets ! » à coup de grands cris -quelle ironie..-, et la gryffonne regardait l'escalier par lequel Sirius avait disparu pensivement. _Il a tout entendu_. _Il va tenter de nous devancer..._

Et Bellatrix Black détestait la concurrence. Son esprit tournait déjà à toute vitesse pour déterminer la façon dont laquelle elle « réglerait » ce léger contretemps.

###R###

_Retour en arrière._

_Putain, je l'ai échappée belle ! _Heureusement pour lui, James et Remus n'avaient pas l'habitude de côtoyer Sniffle; ils ne feraient donc pas le lien entre lui et la petite forme noire de l'autre soir.

_« A ta place, je me méfierai... »_

_- C'est bon, c'est de l'histoire ancienne de toute façon, leur délire mégalo m'intéresse pas._

_« ...Est-ce possible d'être aussi idiot ? N'as tu pas entendu de quoi ils parlaient ? »_

_- ..._

_« D'un objet, imbécile! Un puissant item ! »_

_- … Ah... Et toi, j'imagine tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il y à savoir, hein ?_

_« Effectivement. Et je ne t'en dirait rien; juste, rappelle toi que même ici, rien n'est sans intérêts – si tu fais des erreurs, tu en payera les conséquences. »_

Mr. X qui décidait de faire à nouveau acte de présence pour lui lancer un os à moitié-rongé. Vraiment... L'autre soir, en rentrant de sa petite excursion, Sirius s'était attelé à la création d'une liste, joliment baptisée « Problèmes 1 ». Dans sa tête, il l'appelait Liste P. Et il y en avait, des choses à marquer dedans...

_James et sa bande. Ma baguette. Les serpentards. Bellatrix et Narcissa, Snape, l'odorat de Remus qui risque de me trahir, ce foutu Mr. X qui joue avec mes nerfs, les profs qui m'ont à l'oeil, Slughorn qui me rabaisse face à mes cousines, Dumbledore qui me regarde étrangement..._

… _Et Lily..._

Il y avait Lily, aussi. Cette proximité qui le mettait mal à l'aise, la tristesse dans son regard lorsqu'il la repoussait doucement. Elle ne comprenait pas; Sirius la blessait, et ne s'en sentait que plus coupable. A chaque baiser volé de la belle rousse, le vert et argent avait l'impression de trahir James, d'usurper la place de quelqu'un d'autre.

_« Tu ne fais rien de mal, tu sais... »_

_- Je sais._

Mais il se sentait toujours aussi mal. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

_« Démerdes-toi, Black. »_

_- Techniquement, ce ne sont pas mes problèmes... Ce sont ceux de l'autre Sirius. J'y suis pour rien moi ! Tu veux pas m'aider ? Juste un peu ? Moi tu sais avant, les filles c'était juste « une nuit et c'est fini » les relations, ça a jamais été mon fort._

_« Et donc ? »_

_- Aide moi ?_

_« Non. »_

_- …_

Alors il avait décidé de se lancer.

« - Tu sais Lily... avait commencé Sirius.

- Oui ? elle avait tourné la tête vers lui, le fixant de ses grands yeux verts – la détermination de Sirius avait vacillé. »

Mais il fallait bien mettre un terme à cette mascarade, non ?

Alors que le jeune Black plantait les yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice et s'apprêtait enfin à lâcher la bombe, un cri retentit, le coupant dans son élan :

« - GROUILLE PUTAIN, ILS SONT DERRIERE !

- MAIS JE FAIS C'QUE JE PEUX MERDE ! »

James et sa bande. Bien sûr. Il courait en tête, braillant sur Rodolphus qui suivait le rythme tant bien que mal, une étrange sphère dans les mains. Le trio était complété par Snape, galopant derrière – et même en courant comme en dératé, cet enfoiré parvenait encore à garder la face. Sa cape flottait autour de lui, tel un spectre.

Severus fut le seul à prêter attention aux deux obstacles sur son chemin, alors que ses deux compagnons s'étaient contentés de les écarter brusquement – il soupira devant tant de bêtise. Vraiment, n'avaient-ils rien appris de tous leurs coups foireux ? Une petite voix narquoise lui rappela qu'il parlait de _James_, le gryffondor par excellence. En revanche, il se serait attendu à mieux de la part de Rodolphus... Après tout, pour lui aussi le choipeaux avait hésité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

D'un geste habile, il saisit Rodolphus par un pan de sa cape pour le faire ralentir, et lui arracha la sphère des mains.

Maintenant...

Il lança le petit objet à Sirius, qui, bien sûr, le rattrapa par pur réflexe. _C'était aussi simple que ça._

_« Game over. »_

_- Hein ?!_

Le jeune Black n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment qu'un cri sauvage se fit entendre, suivit de bruits de sabots.

Sirius releva la tête vers Snape, qui souriait sadiquement. Avant de baisser la tête sur l'objet qu'il avait saisit au vol s'en même s'en rendre compte; et enfin, tourna la tête vers le troupeau de centaures qui fonçait vers lui, et pâlit brusquement.

_- Oh putain..._

_« Cours. »_

* * *

_Humhum. *toussote* Pour les tomates, pierres et autre projectiles, se diriger vers le bas! *montre du doigt l'icône review*_

_Sirius parviendra-t-il à se sortir de ce merdier - ou se fera-t-il écraser par un troupeau de centaures en colère?_

_Voldemort -m'enfin, si il parvient à dépasser sa timidité maladive, uhuh- servira-t-il à quelque chose dans ce monde? _

_Mais quel est cet objet que Snape lui a lancé? (Snape, j'trouve ça plus joli que Rogue. Donc j'ai mis Snape. Pareil pour Sniffle. Ca a plus d'allure, vous trouvez pas?)_

_Monsieur X -ou La Voix, au choix- fournira-t-il des réponses à sa vict... son protégé?_

_Autant de questions plus ou moins inutile dont vous aurez les réponses -ou pas- dans le prochain chapitre. ~_

_Scalandre. \ô_


	3. Chapitre 2: Se poser des questions

_Bonjour/Bonsoir!_

_**&& **R.A.R: **&&**_

_Tonksinette: Contente de voir que Replay t'intéresse toujours! Et oui, effectivement Mr. X a bien un but; même si il ne sert pas forcément les intérêts de Sirius. Après, oui ils restent toujours les mêmes au fond d'eux. Juste, seul leur parcours change. En quelque sorte. \ô_

_Guest: Merci de ta review. \ô Moi aussi j'ai du mal à prévoir les évènements à l'avance; il faut dire que ce genre de choses n'est pas vraiment facile à gérer. Mais j'essayerai de rester dans le sujet et d'éviter de partir dans tous les sens. êe Et oui, Sirius a vraiment du mal avec Lily, le pauvre... Pas facile de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation._

_**&& **Mini**-**NDA (ou suppliques désespérées): Eh bien, où ils sont passé mes reviewers? Ehoh, il reste encore quelqu'un? D: Reviendeeeez. ;;_

_Allez, enjoy les gens. Une mystérieuse sphère, Sirius qui continue à se questionner, des trous de mémoires... Et une fin sadique. ~_

* * *

**R.E.P.L.A.Y**_  
_

_Chapitre 2: Se poser des questions..._

###R###

_Avance rapide._

Il ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois; sans un regard pour la pauvre Lily qui affichait à présent un teint dangereusement livide, Sirius avait prit les jambes à son cou, la précieuse sphère dans les mains – et bien sûr, il ne lui était pas venu une seule seconde à l'idée que, si il était en ce moment même poursuivit par un troupeau de centaures en furie, c'était bien pour une raison... Et qu'il serrait actuellement cette raison contre lui.

Mais non, il n'y avait bien évidemment pas pensé. Et de son côté, Mr. X se gardait bien de lui préciser ce _léger _détail. Regarder le jeune Black courir comme un dératé à travers les couloirs en soufflant comme un bœuf était tellement plus amusant...

La panique commençait à gagner Sirius, obstruant peu à peu ses sens et ses mouvements; sans même s'en rendre compte, il ralentissait progressivement. Dans ses bras, la sphère brillait d'une étrange lueur bleue – elle semblait presque rayonner. Mais, une fois de plus, il n'y prêta pas attention. Dans son esprit, Mr X décomptait d'une voix joyeuse :

_« Dix mètres... »_

_« Plus que deux mètres, Sirius. »_

_« Trop tard ! »_

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se retourner que ses poursuivants l'encerclaient déjà, pointant leurs arcs sur lui. Pris au piège, le regard fuyant, Sirius s'exhortait au calme, se disant que _bon, ce n'était pas si grave... _

Il n'était jamais qu'encerclé par une tribu complète de centaures voulant sa peau. Et pour sûr, on les laisserait faire ! Rien n'arrêtait ces choses, pas même la loi... _Et merde. Voilà que je commence à penser de la même manière que ma mère. _

« - Enfant ! Lâche cet objet; tu n'as pas idée du danger qu'il représente. »

Bon. Finalement, peut-être pourrait-il avoir la vie sauve. Il lui suffisait seulement de se baisser pour déposer la sphère au s-

_Eh merde._

Ses mains moites de panique et les tremblements incontrôlés qui le secouaient auront eu raison de ses gestes délicats -et pour une fois qu'ils l'étaient!- irrémédiablement, la sphère lui échappa pour venir se fracasser au sol. Terrifié, Sirius ferma les yeux, attendant le bruit de verre brisé et la nuée de flèches mortelles... Mais un silence presque religieux semblait s'être installé dans le couloir. Prudemment, il rouvrit un œil, puis l'autre : tous les centaures le fixaient avec un mélange d'étonnement et de respect. Et la sphère, eh bien la sphère... Elle ne s'était pas détruite comme il le pensait, mais flottait à présent devant son nez. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu ? _

L'un après l'autre, les centaures baissèrent leur arc, pour se reculer lentement. Seul restait celui que Sirius supposait être le chef de la tribu : il n'avait pas cillé, continuant de le fixer étrangement. Et son regard le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise... _Très _mal à l'aise.

Il lui paraissait qu'un temps infini s'était écroulée entre le moment où il avait laissé tomber la sphère et celui ou le chef des centaures prit enfin la parole :

« - Les étoiles ne mentaient donc pas... L'Ancestral est venu, et a amené avec lui un Egaré. »

Parmi les centaures, un murmure excité commençait à se répandre; et Sirius prenait peu à peu conscience des paroles de ton interlocuteur. _Il savait. _

« - Egaré.. Nous te souhaitons la bienvenue. »

Comme d'une seule entité, les créatures mi-homme mi-cheval s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant un jeune homme abasourdit. Le chef, quant à lui, se contenta de le gratifier d'un simple signe de tête; et c'était déjà bien suffisant.

« - Les étoiles nous ont demandé de veiller sur toi, il y a bien des lunes de cela... A présent, suis-nous, égaré. Nous te montrerons la voie. »

Le ton du centaure ne souffrait d'aucune réplique, et le jeune Black s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en tombant sur une dizaine de paires d'yeux attentives. Non, vraiment, il ne tenait pas à avoir de problème. Il ne faisait pas encore totalement confiance à sa voix, restée légèrement tremblante – aussi se contenta-t-il de hocher la tête, alors qu'il emboîtait le pas au chef qui, manifestement ne s'était pas donné la peine de l'attendre.

###R###

_Replay._

Une course-poursuite contre des centaures. Ils avaient voulu lui faire la peau, s'étaient inclinés devant lui, et lui avaient demandé de les suivre. Et d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait bien commencé à trottiner derrière le chef des centaures, suivi par le reste du troupeau...

Puis plus rien. Le trou noir. Il se réveillait en plein milieu de la forêt interdite, allongé au centre d'une petite clairière. _J'ai loupé un épisode, là._

_« Ta magie a dû faire un blocage sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt. Le choc aura été trop grand... »_

_- Quel choc ?_

_« ... »_

Evidemment, Mr. X avait une fois de plus la réponse à toutes ses interrogations scabreuses : mais il n'en dirait rien.

Sirius s'escrimait à se ressasser les derniers événement -ceux dont il se souvenait, du moins- , plongé dans ses pensées.

Si bien qu'il manqua le petit soupir soulagé que laissa échapper une certaine voix, dans un coin reculé de son esprit.

###R###

_Play._

« Mr. Black. Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau. »

Sirius avait connu Mcgonagall plus chaleureuse – mais peut-être son insigne vert et argent jouait-il dans ce soudain changement de ton. Avait-elle toujours été ainsi avec les serpentards ? _Non ce doit être sûrement spécifique à ce monde-ci._

Laissant une fois de plus Lily en plan, il se dirigea sans attendre vers la gargouille du bureau directorial. Les explications avec la belle rousse attendraient...

La gryffonne voyait avec tristesse son serpentard mettre peu à peu de la distance entre eux. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Leur couple battait de l'aile. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas été assez présente ?

Elle se jura de tout faire pour arranger ce malentendu, et de passer le plus de temps possible avec Sirius – pour lui, pour leur couple.

Un beau quiproquo.

De son côté, Sirius se rongeait les sangs. En repoussant l'échéance de sa rupture avec Lily, il faisait une belle connerie... Plus le temps passait, plus lui dire serait compliqué; ils s'étaient tous concertés pour lui pourrir la vie ou quoi ? D'abord les centaures, ensuite Dumbledore...

« - Entrez, Mr. Black. »

Tiens, en parlant du loup. La gargouille se décala pour lui laisser place, révélant un escalier en colimaçon. Légèrement plus vive que dans ses souvenirs, la statue... Ces choses pouvaient-elles vieillir ?

En revanche, le bureau du directeur le plus loufoque que Poudlard ait jamais connu restait le même; toujours ces étranges objets cliquetant, crachotant. Dumbledore, quant à lui, semblait... Légèrement plus jeune. Et il aurait juré que son regard pétillait un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Puis... Il y avait James et sa bande, assis sur des chaises. Snape lui lançait un regard goguenard; Rodolphus semblait totalement indifférent; et l'héritier Potter détournait obstinément la tête, refusant de croiser son regard dans une parodie de moue hautaine. Étonnement, sa cousine Bellatrix était également présente – elle pestait à qui-dit-mieux dans son coin, fusillait le directeur du regard.

« - Jeune gens : vous devez comprendre que vos actes irréfléchis sont très graves. Votre camarade aurait pu en garder de graves séquelles. »

_« Un doux euphémisme : tu aurais pu finir en chaire à centaures oui ! »_

_- Depuis quand tu te soucies de mon sort toi?_

_« Tu es la dernière personne dont je me soucie actuellement; juste, j'ai tendance à abhorrer les gens comme Dumbledore. Un simple humain n'a pas à jouer au maître. »_

_- C'est le sorcier le plus puissant de notre géné-_

_« Et donc ? Lance-lui un Avada Kedavra en plein cœur il s'écroulera comme n'importe quel homme. »_

« - […] lui présenter des excuses.

- Quoi ? Faire des excuses à ce sale serpent ? Hors de question ! »

James s'était brusquement redressé, lançant un regard hostile à Dumbledore tout en pointant Sirius du doigt – il ne daignait même pas le regarder. Et plus que tout, ce comportement l'attristait. Ne voyait-il donc qu'un vil serpentard en lui, et rien de plus ? Il ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-on à se point se fier aux apparences ?

Une petite voix dans sa tête -et pour fois, ce n'était pas Mr. X- lui rappela qu'il avait agit exactement comme lui, du temps de Poudlard.

« - Jeune homme. Vous ne sortirez pas de ce bureau avant d'avoir présenté des excuses officielles à Mr. Black. »

Le ton de Dumbledore s'était fait plus froid, plus ferme. Qu'avait-il fait pour que la figure de proue des rouges et or agisse de manière si arrogante ? Il avait connu le jeune Potter beaucoup plus humble.

« - C'est bon professeur... Ne vous en faites pas. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure las, presque pitoyable. Rodolphus releva la tête avec surprise pour contempler le renégat des Black secouer doucement la tête puis prendre congé. Depuis quelques temps, quelque chose en lui semblait avoir changé. Quoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

Bellatrix suivait son cousin des yeux, presque scrupuleusement; comme à la recherche d'une faille dans ses mouvements, d'un tressaillement. Cet idiot avait tout fait foirer. Elle avait bien vu la sphère réagir à son contact, cachée dans un coin... A présent, les centaures maintenaient leur précieux artefact sous étroite surveillance – seul un fou aurait eu l'idée de s'aventurer à nouveau sur leur territoire.

Oh oui, Sirius lui payerait.

###R###

_Pause._

D'un sort, il allongea son bout de parchemin et sorti une plume pour griffonner :

_- Un troupeau de centaures qui semble presque me vénérer._

_- Ma tarée de cousine qui a tenté de me tuer une bonne dizaine de fois lors du Match Gryffondor/Serpentard._

_- Ah oui. Remonter sur un balais après des années._

_- Faire couler son équipe. Je crois que le capitaine veut m'étriper j'essaye d'éviter de le croiser._

_- Un étrange pressentiment..._

Un coup de baguette, et sa fameuse _Liste P. _s'ordonna d'elle-même. Et tout en haut de la liste, un nom, toujours le même...

_Lily._

Sirius ne lui avait plus reparlé depuis quelques jours déjà; et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais encore une fois, le destin jouait contre lui. Il y avait toujours un professeur, un ami de la rousse, James, Snape, son capitaine. Alors il tournait les talons, sans demander son reste.

Les jours allaient, et la situation se compliquait. Et tous les soirs, au moment du coucher, une seule question revenait : _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_

Il avait été tenté d'aller voir les centaures pour leur demander des éclaircissements, mais étrangement, il n'en avait plus retrouvé un seul depuis l'autre jour. Mr. X se faisait discret – et Sirius se retrouvait tout seul comme un con, lui et ses interrogations.

Et la vie continuait; il ne pouvait que suivre le mouvement.

###R###

_Replay._

Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne. Dans la main, la _liste – _le parchemin tremblait légèrement. D'un regard mi-déterminé mi-hésitant, il fixait les quatre petites lettres en haut de la liste. Lily n'allait pas tarder à sortir de son cours d'Arithmancie. Il lui ferait un discret signe de la main pour qu'elle le suive, il l'entraînerait loin des oreilles indiscrètes, il parleraient, il la larguerait, elle pleurerait...

_Non, non et non ! _

« - Siri ! »

La gryffonne s'était littéralement jetée sur lui; et son hardiesse légendaire s'était mystérieusement volatilisée. Mais ici personne n'attendait de lui qu'il fasse preuve de courage... Il n'était qu'un pauvre petit serpentard dépassé par les événements. Il n'y arriverait jamais... Voilà, Lily babillait joyeusement dans ses bras, et lui se trouvait dans l'incapacité totale de sortir un son.

_« Laisse moi faire. »_

_- … Hein ?_

_« Juste... Fais-moi confiance. »_

Sirius n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'en remettre à Mr. X – mais qui s'en souciait ? C'était à peine si il ne peinait pas à regarder sa r-... _Non, non ! La rousse ! _dans les yeux.

« - Ecoute Lily... Non, vraiment, il faut qu'on parle. un instant, le jeune Black fut tenté de tourner la tête pour trouver la provenance de cette voix... Avant de réaliser que c'était la sienne.

- Oui, je sais... On se voit peu en ce moment, j'essayerais d'être plus disponi-

- Ce n'est pas à propos de ça ! Juste... Ces temps-ci, je ne suis plus vraiment moi-même. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul, d'accord ?

- Mais qu'es-

- Un break. »

Une force invisible forçait ses mouvements, ses paroles. _Il peut prendre le contrôle de mon corps._

Terrifiante conclusion.

« - M-mais... »

Impuissant, il se sentait repousser doucement la jeune fille, secouant la tête d'un air triste. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas ses gestes, ce n'était pas sa manière de parler. Ou était-ce celle de l'autre Sirius ?

_« Maintenant... Démerdes-toi. »_

Il se sentit reprendre conscience de ses membres; il serra le poing. Oui, il avait à nouveau le plein contrôle sur ses actes. Au pire moment – il pouvait presque voir les larmes déborder des yeux de Lily.

Lâchement, il fuit sans demander son reste.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se dirigeait vers la tour Gryffondor : un automatisme, gardé de ses sept années passées dans l'école de sorcellerie. Mais ici, il n'était plus vraiment lui-même; alors lorsqu'il tomba sur James, il eut tout d'abord un imperceptible mouvement de recul. Bien sûr, il croisait la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de noter que, une fois n'était pas coutume, son hypothétique Némésis du moment se déplaçait seule, et non pas en bande comme elle en avait l'habitude. Il affichait un air neutre, qui paraissait presque accueillant pour Sirius, qui s'était habitué à ses grimaces méprisantes. Ici, il découvrait une nouvelle facette de l'héritier Potter de ce monde.

« - Tiens tiens tiens, Black... Dois-je te rappeler que les cachots se trouvent aux sous-sols du château ? La juste place pour des vermines de votre espèce... Ou fomenterais-tu un sale coup ? Je t'ai à l'oeil, sale serpent. »

Le gryffondor lui lança un regard méfiant avant de s'éclipser dans un couloir.

Etrange. En temps normal, James ne se serait sûrement pas contenté de quelques insultes : il aurait profité de l'absence de témoins pour lui sauter dessus ou lui faire un sale coup par derrière. Ce soir, il semblait... Ailleurs.

Mais, quoi qu'il en fut, il avait raison : sa place n'était pas ici. Soupirant, Sirius entreprit de reprendre le chemin des cachots; il en avait pour dix bonnes minutes de marche. L'heure du dîner venait de sonner; les couloirs étaient pratiquement vides. Lui n'avait pas faim – et surtout, il redoutait de croiser le regard de Lily, à la table des rouge et or.

Alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant le salle commune des serpentards pour donner le mot de passe, il sentit quelque chose le plaquer au sol. Un souffle erratique, un ricanement sinistre...

_« T'as vraiment pas de chance, Black. »_

Puis plus rien.

* * *

_Alors, avis? AVIS? êe *sort une masse*_

_**&& IMPORTANT &&** : Lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire Replay, je pensais tenir sans problème un délais d'une semaine -une semaine et demi max'- entre deux chapitres. Or, là, je me rends progressivement compte que gérer des cours, un emploi du temps merdique -disons les choses comme elles sont-, ainsi que plusieurs autres activités, en ajoutant en bonus deux fanfictions à publications régulières se révèle en fin de compte plutôt... Hard. Il faut dire que quand on passe ses soirées à ramer sur un obscur exercice de maths -MATHS IS BAD!-, et ce jusqu'à onze heures du soir, on n'a pas forcément envie de plancher ses écrits en suivant... J'ai de la motivation, mais je reste humaine, et malheureusement, flemmarde. Je continuerais bien sûr Replay - mais mes délais de publications risquent d'être plus aléatoires. _

_Oui je sais. J'ai honte de dire ça au bout du second chapitre seulement, mais que voulez-vous... En espérant que vous continuerez à me suivre. Promis, je tenterais de maintenir mes délais! êe_

_Scalandre._


End file.
